I'll be your guide
by Reika-Hx
Summary: -Dir en Grey- "Les faits étaient là, désormais. Que l'on sache les raisons de cette joyeuse débauche n'aiderait en rien à stopper le début de l'apocalypse."


- Titre : I'll be your guide  
- Auteur : Kyoko Heartnetx  
- Description/Résumé : "Le sens de tout ça ? Avant tout, il se demandait surtout... Le sens de quoi ? Qu'aurait-il dû comprendre ? Que devait-il comprendre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il comprendre ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours comprendre ? Résoudre ces énigmes. Vouloir savoir le pourquoi du comment. S'acharner à trouver une raison à chaque chose. Lui fallait-il une raison ? Avait-il un but ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire à lui ? Les faits étaient là, désormais. Que l'on sache les raisons de cette joyeuse débauche n'aiderait en rien à stopper le début de l'apocalypse."  
- Base : Dir en grey / les paroles de la chansons : Aaron  
- Crédits : Ils ne sont qu'à eux !  
- Classement : [K]  
- Genres : Drame - Tragédie - Song Fic - One shot__

* * *

_**-I'll be your guide-**_

«_ Fais un autre pas en dehors de ton monde illusoire _»

Le sens de tout ça ? Avant tout, il se demandait surtout... Le sens de quoi ? Qu'aurait-il dû comprendre ? Que devait-il comprendre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il comprendre ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours comprendre ? Résoudre ces énigmes. Vouloir savoir le pourquoi du comment. S'acharner à trouver une raison à chaque chose. Lui fallait-il une raison ? Avait-il un but ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire à lui ? Les faits étaient là, désormais. Que l'on sache les raisons de cette joyeuse débauche n'aiderait en rien à stopper le début de l'apocalypse. Et pourtant, autour de lui, les questions fusaient. Autour de lui, chaque personne se posait avec envie des questions dont l'utilité était négligeable. Ces mots incessants qui venaient sans cesse l'agresser, où les avaient-il déjà entendus ? Quand ? Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il avait comme la désagréable impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment. De là à se souvenir des détails... Il était aussi convaincu que si cette scène avait déjà eu lieue, elle lui avait parut tout aussi ennuyeuse et dénuée de sens qu'à l'instant même.

« _Je t'en prie, pose toutes les drogues que tu as dans les mains_ »

Il se leva alors devant les yeux ouvert de surprise de l'assemblée, et essuya ses poignets tachés de sang à l'aide d'une serviette avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Ce qu'il désirait en cet instant ? Être seul. Seul avec son attirante douleur qui lui lancinait le cerveau avec douceur. Seul avec son addiction profonde pour la souffrance, son envoutante addiction... Il se complaisait ainsi. Ce qui le constituait, il l'entretenait. Ses maux, ils les chérissaient bien plus que n'importe quel trésor. Ces adultes incompréhensifs ne pouvaient-ils donc pas se taire ? Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas l'imiter et garder leurs mots inquisiteurs pour eux ? Il n'avait donc pas le droit d'être tranquille ? De faire ce dont il avait envie ? D'accentuer sa propre souffrance ? Apparemment non. Ce qu'on nomme parent lui avait clairement dit qu'ils avaient peur de le perdre, qu'il ne devrait plus se martyriser ainsi mais plutôt faire son deuil. Le deuil de sa douleur ? Le deuil de leur amour ? Celui du _sien_... De _son_ amour ? Comment pouvaient-ils penser que leur fils pouvait faire son deuil ? N'avaient-ils donc pas réalisés qu'ils lui avaient enlevés sa vie, sa vie entière ! Qu'ils le lui avaient arrachés sans le moindre scrupule ? Son être réduit à néant, son âme ensanglantée, son esprit déchiqueté, ses membres endoloris par la douleur cuisante, ses gestes mécaniques dictés par la seule force de sa souffrance.

Annihilé.

Ils avaient annihilés le moindre de ses sens, la moindre de ses envies, l'essence de son être... Lui. Ils l'avaient détruit. Ces remords, ces plaintes lascives, ces mots répétés tant de fois, ces excuses préfabriquées... Il n'en pouvait plus de ces jours passés à entendre ses géniteurs réclamer que leur fils puisse encore vivre, s'en sorte.

Et si lui ne ressentait plus le besoin de vivre ? S'il ne pouvait plus vivre ? Y avaient-ils pensé à cela ? Y avaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peut pensé ? Non. Sans aucun doute.

Ses pas étaient lourds, aussi lourds que sa tête ayant du mal à tenir sur ses épaules. Le claquement de ses Doc Martin's sur le gravier accompagnait à la perfection le rythme de ses pensées.

A quoi pensait-il ? A qui ? Son oxygène. Celui qui avait à jamais marqué son existence, qui avait ancré dans son âme une marque indélébile. Cette personne qui lui avait insufflé la vie. Sa vie. Pourquoi respirer ? A l'époque, c'était cette question qui lui taraudait dans le crâne. Cette question qui l'enfonçait dans les méandre de la marée noire de son cerveau. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait juste … Comment ? Comment pouvait-il vivre sans lui ? Son existence à ses côtés avait toujours été une évidence... Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour marcher dans son ombre, comment allait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait même plus savoir. Il était déjà mort.

« _Tu verras que tu peux respirer par toi-même_

_Tant de choses que tu dois comprendre_ »

Continuant sa marche, il commençait à dériver vers des chemins inconnus. Il ne regardait même plus où ses pas le menaient. Qu'en avait-il à faire de toute manière ? Qu'importait là où le vent lui disait d'aller, chacun de ses pas étaient vide de sens. Qu'importait là où il pouvait bien se rendre, il n'y serait pas à sa place. Il n'avait plus sa place ici. Il n'avait sa place nul part.

Sa marche s'accéléra, ses pieds bougèrent de plus en plus vite, ses jambes suivirent le rythme. Il courut. N'importe où, mais il courut. Dans tous les sens, mais il courut. Les arbres qui bordaient la route passaient à une vitesse monstre. Il ne sentait même plus les cailloux sous ses pieds tellement il lui semblait qu'il flottait dans l'au-delà. Voler... Il aurait aimé voler. Il se sentait voler. C'était si bon, de voler... Sentir le vent contre sa peau, l'air happer ses vêtements, secouer ses cheveux... Cette course folle continua sans jamais s'arrêter. Ces sensations enivrantes, ces doux mots silencieux que le vent lui glissaient à l'oreille, cela dura un temps qui lui sembla infini. Mais ce qui est bon, ce qui est réconfortant, ce qui est apaisant, ce qui est agréable, fantastique... Cette chose sur laquelle on pourrait mettre une infinité de mot... Cette chose s'arrête, s'en va, s'envole à son tour sans crier gare. Tout disparaît, et il ne reste plus qu'une immense impression de vide. Un vide béant dans lequel on s'engouffre sans jamais en voir le fond. Veut-on le voir ? Veut-il le toucher ce fond, ou préfère t-il continuer de tomber sans jamais l'atteindre ?

Il ne court plus. Il ne marche plus. Il est statique. Pourquoi est-il toujours attiré par cet endroit ?

Lui le sait. Lui le sait, pourquoi …

« _A chaque pas dans chacune de tes marches  
Dans chaque ville de chacune de tes pensées  
Je serai ton guide_ »

C'est ici qu'il repose. Ici qu'est la seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais aidé à vivre. Ici... Et nul part ailleurs. Cette personne dont ses sentiments à son égard dépassaient l'entendement. Ici.

« _Sur chaque route de n'importe quel lieu  
Dans tous les endroits où tu n'es jamais allé  
Je serai ton guide _»

Un cimetière, une allée, une pierre tombale et lui, surtout lui. Son corps s'effondra devant l'édifice. Il ne résistait jamais à la vue de ce bout de roche dans lequel était sculpté le prénom de la seule personne en qui il avait confiance. Cette personne qu'on lui avait jalousement retiré sans même lui en demander l'autorisation. Qui avait le droit de lui faire ça ? Qui pouvait bien désirer pareille chose ? Deux responsables : ses parents. Il faut toujours quelqu'un sur qui remettre la faute. Ils étaient les coupables idéals.

Des flots de larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues rosies. Des tremblement secouèrent son corps. Il caressa de ses doigts les inscriptions qu'indiquaient le marbre noir.

« Kaoru, 1974-1995 »

Ses doigts pénétraient dans les fentes qu'avaient créées la gravure. Il tentait de s'imprégner du prénom du défunt pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que c'était bien lui, qu'il était bien mort. Mais bien sûr qu'il était mort... Cela faisait combien de temps ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Quelques mois ? Peut-être un an... tout ou plus...

Des bruits le tirèrent de son agonie. C'étaient des pieds qui foulaient le sol du cimetière en une marche funèbre. Des murmures qui s'élevaient, des pleurs, des larmes contenue... Tout s'entendait en ce lieu, même la plus silencieuse des plaintes. Le cortège approcha, pénétra dans l'allée... Il essuya rageusement ses larmes... De quel droit se permettaient-ils de le déranger dans pareil moment ?

Le prêtre fut le premier à s'arrêter devant un caveau familial. Les quatre personnes portant le cercueil le déposèrent juste devant, et les membres de la famille ainsi que les amis plus ou moins proches s'agglutinèrent autour de ce corps dissimulé. Il observait... Il observait ces gens accomplirent le même rituel macabre qu'il avait dû aussi subir... Il les épiait. Aimaient-ils réellement cette personne eux ? L'aimaient-ils ? La pleureront-il autant que lui avait pleuré son frère ? Auraient-ils une douleur aussi grande ? Lui pensait que non... Il était persuadé que personne d'autre que lui même ne pouvait ressentir pareille douleur.

«_ Tu sais qu'il reste une place pour les gens comme nous  
Le même sang coule dans chaque main _»

Il ne bougea pas. Il prit part au spectacle, toujours assis par terre, et scruta la moindre émotion qu'il pouvait décrypter sur ces dizaines de visages. Chaque personne revêtait une expression tiraillée par une souffrance qu'il jugea factice. Mais alors qu'il détaillait chaque personne, que chacune d'elle le répugnait un peu plus, ses orbes furent interpellées par une personne qui se tenait à l'écart. Ses yeux étaient cachés par une longue frange qui aurait du être coupée, et ses lèvres n'exprimaient aucun sentiment. Il était neutre, parce qu'il cachait ce qu'il ressentait. Il était neutre, mais ses yeux cachés sous cette chevelure révélaient sûrement des sentiments bien plus puissants.

« _Tu vois que ce ne sont pas les ailes qui font l'ange _»

Il tenta de se remettre sur pied, mais ne put cependant pas. Ses jambes ne purent le porter. Il était tellement fatigué d'avoir tant pleuré. Pourtant, il ne s'en lassait jamais. Il ne se lassait pas de sa douleur, parce qu'il avait mal et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle l'habitait depuis trop longtemps pour l'abandonnée.

La foule se dispersa alors qu'on venait de mettre le corps en terre. Les dernières paroles du prêtre furent prononcées, et petit à petit, plus personne ne se trouva sur la tombe du décédé. Les fleurs ayant été déposées un peu plus tôt, il ne restait aucune raison aux personnes de s'attarder ici.

Ne pouvant se relever, le garçon pût voir que le jeune homme de tout à l'heure était de retour. Il déposa une rose noire sur la tombe fraîchement fleurie et re-disposa les bouquets à sa guise sous les yeux grands ouverts du jeune homme. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi faisait-il... Exactement comme lui avait fait ? Pourquoi pleurait-il désormais alors que tout à l'heure, il se cachait de tout le monde... Pour les même raisons que lui ? Parce que ses larmes ne devaient être vues que par la personne concernée ? Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi donc devait-il assister à pareille scène ? Il aurait voulut se lever, détourner le regard mais à aucun moment il ne le fit. Il ne pouvait pas, quelque chose le bloquait. Il … Que faisait-il ? Que faisait ce jeune homme, là bas ? Que faisait-il... ? Il essuyait ses larmes... Il... Il souriait ? Le jeune homme laissa échapper une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Et pourquoi lui, se posait-il autant de questions sur cet inconnu alors que lui même détestait que l'on donne des raisons aux choses ? Mais tout de même … Pourquoi LUI n'avait-il pas sourit ?

« _Tu dois seulement faire sortir les démons de ta tête_ »

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses orbes et celles du garçon se rencontrèrent. Un sourire encore plus grand s'étira sur les lèvres de l'inconnu... Un sourire …. triste...

« _Laisse toutes tes peurs dans l'ombre_ »

Encore des pas qui se frottent aux graviers. Encore ce bruit, encore, encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'accroupisse devant lui, toujours ce triste sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« _Ne deviens pas un fantôme sans couleurs  
Car tu es la plus belle peinture qu'ait jamais faite la vie _»

- Est-ce que ça ira ?

Il ne sût pas quoi répondre. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'irait pas. Ça n'irait plus jamais... Mais il ne pouvait le dire à cet inconnu... Cet inconnu dont les traces de larmes récentes étaient encore visibles mais dont le sourire – même s'il était triste – illuminait le cimetière.

- Je suis Tooru...

Un prénom... Devait-il encore le considérer comme étant inconnu ?

Le dit Tooru se leva et épousseta le pantalon de son costume. C'était la fête dans le cerveau de l'autre jeune... Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse à sa question. Pourquoi ce sourire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce mot. Pourquoi ? Il en avait marre qu'on lui pose cette question... Mais il comprenait désormais la raison pour laquelle tant de gens s'évertuaient à vouloir savoir... C'était si frustrant... l'ignorance.

Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées intérieures, une main s'agita devant ses yeux et elle resta ensuite statique, tendu devant son propriétaire... On lui tendait une main ?

« _Dans chaque ville de chacun de tes rêves_

_Je serais ton guide _»

L'heure n'était plus à la question. Il tourna une dernière fois son regard vers la pierre tombale sous laquelle son frère reposait... Il était temps de saisir cette main, une bonne foi pour toute.

« _Je serai ton guide,_ Toshiya»

* * *

Owari~

Des avis ?

des Bisous ! ~


End file.
